Shinji Tokisaka
by Type-00
Summary: Shinji Ikari died at the age of 7, causing great strife within NERV and SEELE. SEELE has sent an agent to NERV in order to restore the scenario, not knowing the havoc he would bring. EvangelionSoultaker crossover. Currently On Hiatus
1. SEELE's Demon

Shinji Tokisaka

By Type-00

"Ikari, the scenario has deviated far from its original course. The unexpected death of the third child has nearly destroyed our only hope."

"The death of the Third Child was unfortunate, but we can still recover. Both the First and Second Child have successfully fought off the first eleven angels. The scenario can still be realized." Gendo Ikari replied to SEELE 01.

"True, but we wish to provide some insurance. You have acted against our wishes several times, and we have the perfect candidate to make sure you do not continue."

"What purpose will this person serve? An agent with no purpose in NERV will not last an hour."

"Fear not, this candidate will be another pilot for you. He will arrive within 3 days."

"Very well, if you are through, I have some business to attend to."

"Hey."

"What's up bro?"

"SEELE just gave you the order to go to NERV. You alright with that?" Kyosuke Tokisaka asked his younger brother. "Runa will be stationed there as a computer technician." "No problem. It'll be nice to get out of Kirihara headquarters for awhile." "What name are you going by? SEELE hasn't given you one for this assignment." "I'll stick with my real name." He replied, violet eyes smirking from behind his sunglasses. "Shinji. Shinji Tokisaka." Kyosuke grinned. "Well, let's get your gear together. Tokyo-3 is a dangerous place. May I should go with you?" Shinji actually laughed at this. "Komugi will kill you if you leave her here alone with Shiro. She'd better come to unless you want to die by your fiance's hand?" Kyosuke laughed before heading off to collect his own things.

Shinji took a moment to reflect. "Tokyo-3… the place where I was abandoned and left for dead. The place where I ceased to be… I'm coming for you Gendo Ikari. I'm coming for you father." He replaced his shades before heading off to gather his things for the long trip home.


	2. Devil Girl Meets the Demon

This chapter goes out to imortalflame67. He was the first person to review this story, and inspired me to write this chapter. I probably should have waited until morning to write this, but it's too late now. It's three times longer than chapter one, and hopefully, I'll keep increasing the length of the chapters.

Shinji Tokisaka

Chapter 2: The Devil girl meets the Demon

"Misato! Why do I have to go in for these stupid tests again? Just because we have a new pilot, **I** have to go again?" The Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu whined to her guardian, Major Misato Katsuragi.

"Well… Ritsuko said that we needed comparison tests for he new pilot." The purple haired woman answered, fearing the violent reply she knew was coming. "Well why couldn't they use Ayanami! She's more on par with a stupid rookie!" Realizing that the ranting redhead would go on until they reached the Geofront, Misato played off of Asuka's ego. "Well, we chose you because we need to see how much work the new pilot needs to do in order to catch up to your impressive level." Asuka paused in mid-rant, considering the new information. She smirked to herself and said, "I suppose your right, we can't have Ayanami showing an idiot rookie the ropes now can we?" Misato sighed in relief, glad that she averted a horrible disaster of a day. You had to feel sorry for her, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Now Shinji, please just get changed into your plug suit. It prevents interference and maximizes your synchronization ratio." Ritsuko Akagi asked the new pilot for the fourth time. He gave her the same reply he gave the first three times. "Fuck no. I'm not wearing something that stupid. I'd rather have the lower ration than wear it." The doctor sighed in frustration, doing her best to deal with the most powerful force ever known, the stubbornness of an unyielding jackass.

"Alright, let's get this stupid test over with." The Second Child said as she entered the plug, obviously intent on finishing the test as soon as she could. Ritsuko put her hand over her face, unable to take the stress of a soon to be angry Second Child. Misato placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and informed Asuka on the problem with the new pilot. "We'll start as soon as a certain pilot decides to get into his plug suit." Shinji didn't acknowledge the operations director, and refused to move. "Well, why don't we just let him do it in his regular clothes? Then we can compare it to Asuka's score, and use that as a reason he should use the suit?" Misato asked. Ritsuko sighed again, "Fine. Shinji, get in the test plug. If you don't perform at Asuka's level, you have to wear a plug suit from now on, agreed?" She didn't notice the smirk he had on his face. "Deal. Let's go." Shinji replied, as he headed into the entry plug. The bridge went through all of the safety checks for both EVA's, then initiated the tests.

"What's his sync ratio? It should at least be around 15 percent, even with the interference." Maya checked the readouts, having focused on Asuka's, due to the expected low scores of the Fourth Child. She cast a casual eye over the readout, and gasped in astonishment. "What? What's wrong Maya?" Ritsuko asked. Maya simply pointed at the readouts, and a similar reaction was heard around the bridge. The commotion this caused drew the attention of one Asuka Langley Sohryu. "What? What's so interesting over there?" "The Fourth Child… hi synchronization ratio is over 80..." Asuka didn't react for a moment, then broke out into laughter. "Very funny. As if a complete rookie could beat me on his very first test. Is that the reason I had to come? So you guys could pull this lame joke? At least try something believable next time!"

"Asuka, this isn't a joke." Misato replied, having Maya relay the results to Asuka's plug. Once again, Asuka was silent, but her reaction was anger this time. "What the **HELL** is going on? How can this be possible!?! How can a total idiot beat me by 17 points on his first time, **WITH INTERFERENCE**!?!" As Asuka started screaming about the results, Ritsuko announced the tests were over.

Shinji simply headed to the locker room, to collect a few items he had brought to the Geofront. Just as he finished emptying his locker, a red storm of fury entered the room, preparing to unleash her fury on him. "This is the boy's locker room. What do you want?" This comment drove Asuka past the point of Verbal release, and she lashed out at Shinji's face. When her fist was mere inches from his face, he reacted, catching her fist just as it began to graze his cheek. His violet eyes flashed behind their shades, as he gave her the only warning he would even give her. "Don't start a fight you can't win." He turned to leave, leaving a boiling with rage redhead behind. She didn't remain still long, launching into a flying kick at the small of his back. He spun around, grabbed her leg, and swung her upwards. She slammed into the ceiling, and fell to the ground. When Asuka opened her eyes, intending to kill the one who humiliated her, when she saw he cocked pistol aimed right at her face. "Don't try that shit with me. Next time I'm pulling the trigger." With that, he adjusted his shades, and left. Asuka remained on the floor, her face expressionless.

Shinji arrived at his residence, not bothering to announce his entrance. The others wouldn't be here for another week at least, so he was on his own. He picked up a beer and sat down on the couch. As he started to drink, he reflected on his new life. After he finished the beer, right before he fell asleep, he thought, 'Life in Tokyo-3 will certainly be interesting, at the very least.' If he had remained awake for a few minutes longer, he would have felt an indescribable feeling, and noticed the tears of blood that flowed from his eyes. They would be gone by morning, and he would be oblivious to what was dwelling within Tokyo-3.


	3. First Day of School, Unexpected Reunions

Shinji Tokisaka

Chapter Three

Introduction to School

"Class, today we have a new student, Mr. Shinji Tokisaka." Shinji made no move to greet the class, though the teacher clearly expected it. After waiting a few moments, the teacher asked Hikari to show Shinji to his seat. "Umm… you sit here, next to Rei Ayanami." He sat down without a word, and Hikari returned to her seat quickly, obviously unnerved by his cold demeanor.

Rei made no move to acknowledge him, and he returned the gesture. Asuka pointedly ignored him, still fuming about his easy victories over her. The defeats were horrible blows to her pride, but the salt in the wound was the fact that he didn't care. She was the great Asuka Langley Sohryu, and this **_boy _**had the nerve to treat her like she meant nothing. She abruptly turned to face Hikari and started chatting animatedly with her best friend.

Shinji called up the NERV employment files he had hacked into and started scanning for Runa, Kyosuke, and Komugi. Runa and Kyosuke weren't found in them, but Komugi was apparently transferring into NERV today. He smiled a bit at this; at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. He already was imagining what kind of trouble Komugi was going to cause to NERV. She always had a habit of making things worse.

Beside him, Rei noticed the new student open classified NERV files and documents, and suddenly start laughing quietly. She didn't know why he found it amusing, but she needed to confront him about it, then report it to the commander. Lunch would be the best opportunity. After finishing her assessment, Rei retuned to gazing out the window, returning to the peace land inside of her mind.

Shinji jerked in his seat as the lunch bell rang. He shook his head, then stood up and left the room. After looking around for a moment, he sat down against a large oak tree, and folded his legs before pulling out his lunch. Just when he was about to begin, he noticed a girl standing in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked, slightly glaring at having his lunch interrupted. "Why were you hacking into NERV files?" "What is it to you?" "That is none of your concern." "Then I'm not telling you shit." Shinji's voice had developed a bit of an edge at Rei's ceaseless inquiries. "Not telling me causes many difficulties that could otherwise be avoided." "But telling you could be hazardous as well. What guarantee do I have that it would help more than hurt to tell you?" "I can offer you none." "And you expect me to agree to this?" "Yes." "You really need to learn what you're doing in a conversation First Child. Maybe you should check the employee list yourself before questioning others." Rei made no reply to this, as Shinji stood up and walked right past her, putting her out of his mind. Before Rei could decide her next course of action, the lunch bell rang, cutting her interrogation short.

After school, Shinji headed over to NERV's hospital facility, intending to visit his pink haired friend. Unbeknownst to him, he was followed by an irritant redhead, and her friend, Hikari Horaki.

"Asuka, I don't see why we have to follow him."

"I just want to know where this jerk is going, probably to humiliate some poor defenseless fool."

"Like yourself?"

Both Asuka and Hikari shrieked at the sound of a man's voice less than two feet away. Asuka turned towards it, intending to release a stream of foreign curses upon the unfortunate fool who brought up the most painful moment in recent memory. She halted suddenly, somehow sensing that he wasn't what he seemed.

He stood close to six feet tall, spiky hair partially concealing his eyes. His clothing was nondescript, and resembled Misato's uniform, but with a more masculine quality to it. As she absorbed this new information, he casually reached down, and placed mirrored sunglasses over his dark blue eyes. He smirked at the two beauties, and asked, "Well?"

Asuka merely hmphed at him, and choosing to ignore him, walked away. Hikari sat frozen, startled at how easily he had sneaked up on them. She heard him murmur something under his breath, and she strained to hear what it was. She widened as her ears picked up the spoken thoughts of this stranger. "Pride goeth before the fall, and that poor girl has too much pride for it to be a slight stumble." Hikari was stunned by this prophetic statement, and concerned for her friend, nervously asked him what he meant. "What does that mean? Is Asuka going to be hurt?"

He took off his shades, and smiled at Hikari. She looked into his eyes and fought desperately to hold back the tears at the sorrow they held. "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of her." Before Hikari could ask who "We" were, he turned and began walking towards NERV. "Wait! Who are you?" He paused, and as he returned his sunglasses to his face he replied, "Kyosuke. Kyosuke Tokisaka." Hikari tried to remember where she heard that surname before, but when she returned her attention to Kyosuke, he was gone, leaving her with a sense of foreboding that she couldn't shake from her mind.

Shinji reached the hospital ward, and braced himself before hesitantly opening the door. The on duty nurse slightly glanced up at her visitor, and returned to her work, not even acknowledging him beyond that. Shinji sighed in relief, which was the signal the pinked haired nurse was waiting for.

"SHINJI-KUN!!! I'm so glad to see you again! I missed you so much!" she screamed as she launched from behind her desk, tackling him in an inhumanly tight hug. Shinji almost panicked, before hugging her back. Komugi was a very loving and energetic person, and it would do him no good to attempt to escape. After a few minutes however, he got tired of hugging, and tried to figure out a means of escape. His eyes lit up as an amusing method occurred to him. He released his grip on her, and moved his hands from her back to her sides. Komugi didn't even notice until she felt his plan begin to take effect. She resisted as best she could, but she was no match for his one unstoppable weapon. She held on as long as she could, but she quickly passed the point of no return, and gave in. At that moment, when her defenses failed, her eyes opened, and she burst into unstoppable laughter. Even as she giggled, she felt hate towards Shinji. He was the only one she knew who would sink so low.

He was the only one who every tickled her.

Shinji felt her arms release him and try to block his constant attack, but he didn't let up for even a second. She eventually stopped trying to block him, and focused on getting away from him. He just followed Komugi's vulnerable stomach, preventing her from getting any reprieve. This continued for a few minutes, until he suddenly stopped and reached for a concealed dagger. When his hand was less than an inch from the hilt, he felt the cold barrel of a gun press to the base of his skull. Anger surged through him as he heard the cold voice behind him. "You're getting slow, little brother." Shinji grinned as the gun was holstered and replied, "Sorry, I was too busy seducing your fiancé to sense you." "Hey, that's not funny." Shinji turned around to see Kyosuke smiling despite his reply. "Don't worry Kyosuke-kun; you're the only one for me." Komugi announced to him, promptly snuggling against him, causing Shinji to snicker at her obvious fondness. "Well, you shift is over now Komugi, so let's head on home." "Sounds like a plan." "YAY!!! I get to get changed out of this stupid uniform!" Kyosuke and Komugi replied respectively, and they followed Shinji out towards their temporary home in Tokyo-3.

That night, Shinji watched as Komugi and Kyosuke prepared to go out and see the sights of Tokyo-3. Kyosuke hadn't taken her out in a few weeks, and he didn't want her to take her frustration out on him. Shinji snickered as he saw the look of fear is Kyosuke's eyes when Komugi yelled for him to hurry up. Before leaving, he tossed something, which Shinji caught out of reflex. "You forgot this at home bro. Take better care of it." Shinji unwrapped it, and smiled just as the door shut. He unsheathed his sword, and took a few practice swings before returning it to its sheathe. He picked up his cape that it had been wrapped in, and put it on before heading up to the roof. He hadn't practiced in a couple days, and, knowing Kyosuke, he'd want to make sure his little brother was still in shape before he went to sleep. As he drew the sword, slicing the cold surrounding him, his mind drifted back towards long buried memories. Memories he didn't want, but would never allow himself to forget.


	4. Blades and Brotherhood

Blades and Brotherhood

Kyosuke headed towards the roof after putting Komugi to bed. She had fallen asleep as they walked home, so he carried her in and laid her in their bed. When Kyosuke opened the door to the outside, he paused to listen to the music his brother was weaving. The melody, as always, was a sad and lonely tune. It was filled with energy, though, and promised new hope. This promise almost, but not quite, covered another one, a promise of vengeance for sins against the player. Kyosuke smiled as he listened, before moving to join his brother in the haunting melody.

Shinji was so involved, he almost didn't notice the arrival of his brother, but he instantly took his sibling's own sounds into his own, as they fused into a much more active song. It was no longer lonely, but filled with the sounds of battle and passion. Their souls merged with the music, constantly clashing against each other, their cries harmonizing with the melody, further filling the song with the sounds of life.

The song ended abruptly, with no warning, as both musicians opened their eyes. They smiled, and began anew, creating a companion song as their blades met again, though this song was no longer one of life, but one of battle, rising and falling as both fighters sought out advantage and struck at the other, attack and counterattack merged into the song, feints and blocks creating the harmony, while their footsteps created the underlying beat, keeping both of them in time. Finally, one melody rose above the rest of the song, revealing its full beauty to the players. With a final peak in the song's rhythm, it ended as it always did, with the faint sound of a blade grazing the fallen's throat.

Shinji gazed at his older brother, showing no emotion, then breaking into a grin while gladly accepting his hand to pull himself up. Kyosuke returned the smile, before heading down to their apartment. Before he allowed the door to shut, he whispered something that Shinji's ears almost missed. "Don't stay up too late little brother." Shinji grinned again, and replied, "I'm not little, I'm fifteen." "Whatever." Kyosuke answered to the indignant, though amused retort. As the door swung shut, Shinji mumbled to himself, "You always have to have the last word, don't you brother?" He shook his head, before returning to his practice. Dawn was a few hours away, and he planned to use that time to the fullest.

The next day, Shinji entered school with no expectations for the day. He planned on sleeping through most of the day, as many of the students did while the teacher droned on about the Second Impact. When they adjourned for gym, he leaning against the wall, expecting nothing out of the ordinary to occur. When he casually glanced at the gym teacher, he started chocking on his own breath, seeing his brother there with a fighting gi, instead of the normal teacher who simply observed the students during their exercise. Hikari, recognizing him from the day before, inquired, "Excuse me, Mr. Tokisaka, but what are you doing here?" He smiled from behind his sunglasses and replied, "I'm starting a dojo nearby, and your teacher graciously allowed me to teach you the basics today, in hopes that I get a few of you to join." Many of the students eyed him with a wary expression, not trusting him about the lesson. He casually tossed a sword at Shinji, who deftly caught it, though the surprised expression remained on his face. "You won't mind helping me with a brief demonstration, will you Shinji?" "No, it's not a problem." Shinji easily shifted into a fighting stance, already analyzing his brother for information on his strategies.

The class watched on as Kyosuke charged Shinji. Surprising most of them, Shinji threw up an awkward looking defense, and after a few blows, lost his grip on his weapon. Shinji instantly jumped away from his brother, and dashed to his lost weapon. Just as he grasped it, the blade his brother held brushed against the back of his neck. Some of the students started laughing at him for losing his weapon so easily; Asuka's laugh was the loudest, and easiest to pick out from the crowd. "Does anyone else want to try?" all laughter ceased at this question, none of the students wanted to be on the receiving end of their teacher's wrath. Kyosuke gazed across the crowd, and locked eyes with Asuka. She put on a brave face, and prepared for his request, refusing to allow him to intimidate her.

"Touji Suzuhara." Asuka's eyes widened as Touji stepped forward, and fury once again began to fill her body. Kyosuke had looked at her, and judged her unworthy he had the nerve to pick that **_stooge_** over her. She couldn't stop herself from trembling as the jock picked up the sword, mimicking Shinji's stance.

Kyosuke ran at him, in the exact same way when he attacked Shinji. Touji swung at the approaching blade, and was surprised when he saw it be knocked away. For a moment, he felt pride surge through his body, before it caught in his throat at the cold metal of Kyosuke's concealed dagger.

"Thank you Mr. Suzuhara. You may return to your place." A badly shaken Touji returned to his position while Kyosuke gazed out over the class. "Many of you thought that Mr. Tokisaka here was a bad swordsman when he lost his weapon, but he noticed my concealed blade, and made an effort to block that as well. This caused him to lose his grip on his sword, but Mr. Suzuhara would have paid the heavier price of his life, had this been a real battle. The key to winning is to watch your opponent, for any hidden advantages he may have, and to adapt almost instantly to them when they are brought into play. I will divide you into pairs, and give each of you a training blade, made of blunted lead." As he gave each student a weapon, boys a standard sword, and girls somewhat lighter katanas, each buckled under the unexpected weight of the weapon. Each did their best to adapt, but only a few managed to hold it with any degree of success. "All names I call come over here for basic training, the rest of you, keep getting used to those blades, as they may take some getting used to. Ginji Akabane, Sora Kamiya, Jyou Midou, Asuka Sorhyu, Touji Suzuhara, and Kei Zhan." As the six students lined up, Kyosuke went through the basic motions of swordplay, and then paired them up. Touji and Asuka groaned as they were forced to work together. Surprisingly, their mutual dislike sparked an intense skirmish that far outclassed the other four students.

When class ended, almost all of the students could no longer move their arms. When they began returning to class, both Asuka and Touji were held back by Kyosuke. They braced themselves for the chastisement for their intense fight, but were surprised by the words they heard. "I think both of you show moderate amounts of potential, that could develop into some very fine swordsmanship if you had the proper training. I would like it if both of you would come for lessons. I would hate to waste your skills without you at least trying to tap this potential. The first lesson is in two weeks at 7:00 P.M. I hope to see you both there." With that, Kyosuke stood up and left, leaving two stunned children behind.

"Do you really think that that's such a good idea?" Kyosuke didn't bother to turn at Shinji's inquiry. "I think that they could only benefit from it, and I think there's more to their relationship than just hate." Shinji couldn't suppress a snicker at this. "If they heard that, they'd gut you and hang your corpse in front of the school." "Maybe, but Komugi wouldn't let them. Now get back to class." Shinji turned and left, taking his brother's advice. Kyosuke looked up, and asked himself whether forcing two enemies to work together was such a good idea. He shrugged, and mentally told himself that no good would come from worrying about it. 'At the very least, it will keep life interesting for me, instead of just watching from the shadows.' He headed home with that comforting thought in his mind.

Well, that's four installments done for this. And an average of over 1000 words per chapter. The problem: I'm not allowed to use the computer at home anymore, so that drastically cuts down on writing time. Expect major delays, because now I have a huge, complicated process to go through to work on this and any other stories I might start posting. However, the next chapter will feature the first angel appearance! So that's a good reason to put up with my delays!

God, I hate writing these messages, but I don't think people check my profile…

Make my life easier, check my profile, so I don't feel like an idiot for writing this in as part of the story.


	5. Blade of Truth

Shinji Tokisaka Chapter 5

Blade of Truth

Class was interrupted by the sound of three cell phones ringing. The three Evangelion pilots stood up and left the room, none of them bothering to even answer the phone, they simply hurried out of the classroom to NERV. The teacher, as always, ignored this as he continued the lecture.

At NERV, the pilots arrived to the clamor of battle preparations. Asuka's face lit up with a perverse joy of battle, Rei kept a neutral expression, while Shinji kept his thoughts hidden behind his lenses.

"Alright you three, get inside your EVA's and prepare to move out. Rei, you take point." Misato saw Asuka begin to protest, and silenced them with a follow up statement. "Asuka, you're backup, make sure that the rookie sticks to protocol and be ready to take point if Rei needs backup." Asuka closed her mouth, accepting the implied statement that Shinji needed her help.

"Alright rookie, let's go!" Asuka yelled even as she headed to the locker room. Rei followed her after a second, and Shinji sighed in exasperation while heading to Unit-01.

"Are you in position?" Rei murmured quietly, feeling the need to stay silent due to the angel.

"You know an EVA can't move that fast, and this damn rookie's slowing me down!!!" Asuka replied in a hushed voice. It seemed unnatural for her to speak so quietly. Rei settled down to wait a little longer.

A few minutes had passed, and Asuka was still not in position. Back at the command center, Misato had gotten fed up. "Rei, engage the angel. The longer we wait, the more likely we are to fail. Attack now!" Rei didn't reply to the Operations Director, but simply opened fire. The instant before the bullets would impact, the zebra striped sphere vanished from sight. Rei's eyes showed sight puzzlement, before hearing the voices in the bridge.

"Blue pattern confirmed! It's directly below Unit-00!!!" Rei let out a slight gasp, before looking down. "A shadow???" She stopped talking and fired point blank into the black disc. The bullets had no ill effect, and seemed to vanish into the abyss. It was then that Rei noticed she was sinking.

"Asuka, Shinji, help Rei out before that thing swallows her whole!!!" Misato screamed out. Both remaining units ran toward their endangered comrade, only for the 12th angel to begin attacking them as well. Asuka began climbing up a nearby building to avoid being swallowed. Shinji instead began jumping off the sides of the skyscrapers, dramatically increasing his speed, while obliterating several floors of office space. As he reached Unit-00, he saw it was almost completely submerged, only the head and a forearm protruding from the shadow. Without hesitation, he grabbed the arm, and allowed himself to be pulled in with his blue companion. Asuka and the entire bridge crew looked on, stunned that two-thirds of their defensive force had been devoured. There was complete silence on the bridge until Misato issued the withdraw command to a horrified redhead.

Within the Sea of Dirac, Rei returned to consciousness. She gazed out at the white expanse, seeing no limit or horizon. She continued looking, then let out a small gasp as Evangelion Unit One came into view.

"You alright in there?" Shinji inquired through the newly opened com-link. He snickered slightly at Rei's dumbfounded expression, and repeated his question.

Rei shook off her surprise, and replied that she was alright. A look of confusion passed over her face after a moment. " Why did you come after me?" a flash of surprise crossed Shinji's face "Why wouldn't I? We're on a team, and teammates look out for one another." "I don't matter, I can be replaced." Rei replied in an emotionless tone. "Bullshit. Dead people aren't supposed to be resurrected, that is what makes the soul so precious. I know about the tank in Terminal Dogma Rei." Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. "You do not have clearance for that knowledge." "True, but neither do you owe your creator anything. In fact, he has abused you far too much for the dedication you show him." "What do you mean?" "Do you truly want to know? Ignorance is bliss is one of the truest saying of all time." "Tell me." There was a detectable edge in Rei's voice. Shinji sighed, "Very well."

Rei's mind exploded in pain. Memories long forgotten, memories sealed away by death, and memories that were not hers surged through her mind. She cried, something she had never done before, as her world was ripped to shreds by the cruel blade of truth. She saw images of Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari through a thick wall of glass. She saw Naoko Akagi with her hands around her throat. She saw the Commander take a sample from a woman with brown hair, and watched as it was mixed with the flesh of Lillith, the Mother of all. They combined into one, and the being began to grow into a recognizable form. It grew blue hair, it opened its red eyes, and Rei saw herself come into being. She cried as she watched herself be ripped apart, as the fragments began to become replicas of her. The process repeated itself again and again, until there were hundreds of copies of her. They were thrown into a tank, and one was removed. She heard a voice ask, "What is its name?" She sobbed aloud as the Commander replied, "IT doesn't deserve a name, but we shall call it Rei. Rei Ayanami." For the first time in her life, Rei wanted nothing more than to be held.

It was ten minutes until both EVA's life support would give out. One minute until the Bomb drop. Asuka stood ready, when some sixth sense told her to look up. Before her eyes, the sphere of the angel's shadow began to shudder, then break apart. Out of the angel came a sight that even Lucifer would fear. Eva Unit One was ripping the angel apart. Asuka failed to notice the enormous amounts of blood gushing over her Eva and flooding the city. All that Tokyo-3 could do was fear for their lives, seeing that their fate was in the hands of this Devil. Under one arm, the disabled Unit Zero was held, and thrown to the streets below. Unit One followed it to the ground, and force ejected the entry plug. It knelt down, and Shinji stepped out of his mecha. He jumped to Rei's plug, opened it, and pulled her unconscious body from it. He activated his communications device, and radioed to the bridge. "Unit One and Unit Zero are clear. Both pilots are safe. Tokisaka out." With this parting statement, he headed towards his apartment, cradling the fragile soul in his arms as if she was a newborn infant. Rei clung to him in her sleep. Fearing all that she now knew, and fearing what was to come.


	6. Recovery and Revenge

Shinji Tokisaka chapter 6

Recovery and Revenge

Rei woke up to find herself clinging to Shinji's body. Instead of releasing him, she tightened her grip and snuggled closer to him. Shinji opened his eyes, but did nothing to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her, and the slight trembles from her nightmares subsided. Her closeness to him was not that of lovers, but that of a child seeking comfort from its parent. A few minutes later, red eyes opened  
to an unfamiliar room. Confusion faded to recognition, and Rei relaxed.  
"You alright" Shinji asked, concern showing in his voice.  
"…" Rei didn't answer, instead, she buried her face into his shoulder and refused to move.  
"I see." He made no move to either comfort her or leave, allowing her to decide whether she wanted him with her. After a few minutes, he asked"Do you want to change out of your plugsuit? I've got some extra clothes if you want." Rei looked up, and gave a small nod. He helped her up and directed her to the bathroom. When he heard the shower running, he collected some clothes from around the house and silently slid them into the bathroom, making sure not to disturb the Azure haired girl's reflections.  
Rei was in the middle of the first relaxing shower she had ever taken. For the first time, she allowed herself to enjoy the sensations of heat and comfort from the water. She thought back to what happened within the Twelfth Angel, how her conceptions of reality and herself had been torn apart by one boy. A boy with Violet eyes that seemed to reflect more suffering than could be imagined. Rei shivered a second as she stepped out of the shower. She noticed the clothes that were on the floor, and silently put them on. These were the first clothes she had ever worn besides her plugsuit and school uniform since she was ten.  
Shinji looked up as Rei exited the bathroom, wearing the sweatpants and one of Komugi's t-shirts, he snicker for a second at the solemn face Rei had on, and how greatly it contrasted with the white Hello Kitty shirt she was wearing. Her look turned to confusion, and Shinji gave up and burst out laughing. Rei was unsure of the reason why he was laughing, but it proved to be contagious, and she soon let out a small giggle.  
When the sound reached her ears, she was stunned. She had never, in her entire life, laughed. Shinji had calmed down enough to notice her shock, and asked her why she was so surprised.  
"I…I have never… laughed before.." Rei trailed off, still stunned. Shinji was nearly a surprised as her. "They say laughter is the language of the soul. Maybe Commander Ikari wanted you to lack one."

"What do you mean?" Rei inquired, unsure of what he meant.

"I think the Commander wanted you to be his doll." Shinji observed as Rei's eyes flashed with anger.

"I am not a doll." Rei stated in a nearly emotionless tone, but she was unable to hide her rage completely.

"I know that, but that is what he wanted you to be. His willing puppet, bound by strings of trust to his will." Rei sat down in a nearby chair, unable to accept this without caring. Tears welled up in her eyes, before she hid them beneath her hair. The tears stopped when Shinji's arms wrapped around her, offering an escape from the fresh pain he had dealt her.

This was what broke the last of Rei's control. She didn't repress the sobs that surged through her, the tears she had never shed before flowed freely now. She let herself be weak and vulnerable, allowing Shinji to shield her from the outside world.

Hours passed, and Rei slipped into unconsciousness. Shinji set her in bed, and began preparing a meal for both of them. He expertly prepared a meal from the materials at hand. Knowing Rei was a vegetarian, he created a filling meal of potatoes, sandwiches, and a salad.

When Rei woke up, she could easily smell to food that was waiting for her. She headed into the kitchen, she saw Shinji waiting for her, and joined him for the meal.

After the meal, Shinji's face took on a serious look, as he asked her, "So what now?"

Seeing the confusion on her face, Shinji clarified his question. "I mean what are you going to do now? Will you go back to how you were? Will you change yourself completely? Will you even pilot and EVA again?"

Rei sat silent for a moment. When Shinji was on the verge of repeating his question, he heard her begin to murmur a reply.

"The Commander would have me killed and replaced if I rebelled against him, so I will still pilot Unit-00. But I no longer wish to live as I have. I want to live for myself." Shinji remained silent, as Rei looked up into his eyes. "Would you…would you let me stay here with you?"

Shinji kept his face stoic, then allowed himself to smile. "Sure. You may have to share a room with someone, but I doubt anyone will complain about you living with us."

Rei's face broke into a small smile. "…Thank you…"

"You're welcome, but what do you want to do about the Commander?"

The smile faded from her face. Shinji recognized her emotions, and asked the question he knew she wanted to hear. "You want revenge, don't you?"

"…" Rei said nothing, but it was plain to see she was saying yes. Shinji walked out of the room, and returned a moment later with a katana in hand. Rei looked at it, then at him in confusion.

"You'll need to be proficient with a blade if you want our help." Rei nodded, and Shinji grinned at her. Unlike his previous smile, this one filled Rei with fear. "Alright, let's begin your training…" Shinji said, heading to the roof. After a second, Rei reluctantly followed him. Almost regretting that she agreed to this.

Almost.


	7. Practice and Preparation

Shinji Tokisaka: Chapter 7

Practice and Preparation

By Type-00

Shinji woke from his nap to the sounds of battle. He replaced his  
sunglasses on his face before glancing into the training arena. He  
watched two fighters face off against each other. The aggressor of  
the battle, Asuka, kept on attacking, never once ceasing, even when it  
left her overexposed. The Only reason she hadn't lost was that the  
other warrior wasn't as experienced.  
Unlike Asuka, who had a few weeks of training, Rei only had a few  
hours of a crash course from Kyosuke to aid her. Her cool attitude  
seemed to balance the fight out. Each of her movements were  
flawlessly calculated to counter Asuka's occasional wayward attack.  
Rarely, Rei would strike out. Her training katana moving like a  
snake, each attack's speed was so great, Asuka barely deflected them  
before resuming her relentless assault. Her lack of skill didn't show  
itself throughout the battle. Her mental strength made up for any  
deficiency of technique.  
However much raw talent Rei had however, it was nonetheless, only raw  
talent. Asuka had had a longer time to practice her moves, as well as  
develop her endurance for battles. A few minute more of resounding  
clashes of blades passed before Rei's exhaustion began to show itself.  
Her dodges were slightly slower, her blocks less effective, and she  
no longer attempted to retaliate against Asuka. Instead of lightening  
her attack, Asuka redoubled her efforts. In a matter of moments, she  
forced Rei to the ground, her blade glinting millimeters from her  
visibly pulsing throat. A smirk was evident on her face, and after  
Shinji signaled to let Rei up, Asuka made no move to help her.  
"That was fairly good Asuka, but you might want to take a page out of  
Rei's book, and temper your passion for battle." Shinji commented  
coolly.  
"Are you insinuating that I won through luck!" Asuka spat back at  
him, seething at the implied insult.  
"I mean nothing of the sort. Your training is superior to hers,  
which allowed you to defeat her without exhausting yourself. However,  
you put too much energy into some of your attacks, and didn't give the  
slightest attention to your defense. If Rei's style of fighting was  
the same as yours, the fight would have been over much sooner, though  
I think it would have been another victory for you." Shinji replied,  
revealing nothing through minute guestures or changes in his tone of  
voice.  
Asuka considered this for a moment, and chose to take it as a  
compliment. Before she could begin her verbal abuse of Rei's  
inadequacies, the sound of an opening door cut her off. All three  
Evangelion pilots turned towards the door, Asuak in rage, Rei with  
indifference, and Shinji with an aura of caution and a hand on his  
blade.  
He visibly relaxed as Kyosuke walked through the door, wearing a  
Light Jack, T-shirt, and jeans. He took his hand out of his pocket,  
revealing a miniature CD. He smirked at Shinji's questioning eyes,  
before saying anything.  
"We got it. Shiro did a pretty good job of hacking into the system.  
SEELE and NERV couldn't trace him, and he verified that its clean."  
Asuak and Rei looked on with slight confusion, not knowing what was  
going on.  
"Well then, let's take a look, shall we? Or do you want to wait for  
Komugi and Runa?" Shinji inquired.  
"They can see it later. I'd rather know exactly what these are."  
"Excuse me, but what exactly are you two talking about." Asuka  
interrupted, no longer content to remain oblivious to what the two  
swordsmen were conversing about.  
"This disk happens to contain all the information about Second  
Impact, The Angels, and The Evangelions. It is a copy of the Dead Sea  
Scrolls, the key to humanity and instrumentality. Both NERV and SEELE  
have them, but now we can see exactly what they say about what's  
happening now." Kyosuke explained. "Let's go have a look at what kind  
of skeletons are in the closet, shall we?" Both girls silently  
nodded, before allowing the elder Tokisaka to lead them into another  
room.

All four of the room occupants staredin different degrees of surpise,  
disbelief, and horror at the glowing computer screen. Rei looked at  
it with sadness and horror, finally seeing the true reason for her  
creation. Asuka stared with incredulity, her brain refusing to accept  
what she had been raised to do, and had so willingly gone along with.  
The Tokisaka brothers gazed at the screen with grim set faces, now  
finally knowing the truth, while confirming the saying, "Ignorance is  
Bliss." No one said anything for another few moents, before Kyosuke  
shattered the silence by beginning to outline plans.  
"Alright, things are a lot worse than we originally thought, but now  
we know what we're up against, and what's coming next. Unit-03 will  
be taken over by the 13th angel. Be ready. I don't know who the  
pilot for the activation test will be, but I want all of you to  
prepare for the worst. I haven't even heard about Unit-03 being  
shipped over here, but as soon as I do, I want all of you to lay off  
training so you can be at your peak when this happens. I don't want  
any of you responsible for someone's death." Kyosuke looked each of  
them in the eye as he said this, making sure they took this seriously.  
Both Shinji and Rei's expressions remained the same, but Asuka seemed  
to deflate a bit, seeing how dangerous it would be from Kyosuke's  
eyes.  
Kyosuke sighed. "Well, you three should get a little more practice  
in today before you go home. How about you two against Shinji?"  
Kyosuke inquired. Asuka's eyes lit up at the chance to defeat Shinji,  
while Rei simply gazed at Kyosuke with indifference. Shinji sighed in  
annoyance before drawing two daggers. Fighting with two smaller  
blades would be more effective than one large sword against multiple  
opponents.  
Asuka and Rei stood side by side, each with a focused expression on  
their face. Shinji crouched in a more defensive position than usual.  
Facing two fairly competent warriors isn't something to take lightly.  
All three pilots stood silently for a moment, before Asuka and Rei  
attacked in tandem, reacting to an invisible signal. Shinji's blades  
met their in s shriek of metal on metal. Shinji made no aggressive  
moves. He waited for the two swordswomen to come after him, instead  
of rushing into a weak position. Both females realized this almost  
instantly, and rushed him. Asuka struck with wide horizontal slash  
while Rei chose to use her blade more like a fencing saber, jabbing at  
Shinji's body, seeking the weak point in his defense. She found none,  
and Shinji whipped one of his daggers at her. She instinctively  
dodged it, and noticed a fraction of a second too late that it was  
what Shinji wanted her to do. Without Rei's supporting strategic  
strikes, Asuka's powerful but predictable attacks were useless.  
Before Rei could strike at Shinji, he had changed into an extremely  
aggressive style and was ripping Asuka to shreds. Asuka still fought  
spectacularly. She lasted an entire 3 seconds before he started  
hitting her with his blades. She lasted another 4 seconds before the  
massive number of superficial wounds took their toll and forced her to  
unconsciousness.  
This all took Place in the amount of time it took Rei to pivot and  
renew her attack on Shinji. Her blade stopped scant millimeters from  
his chest. Shinji's blades locked around the hilt of her sword,  
preventing it from reaching any vital points. Shock passed over Rei's  
features for a brief second before they return to their neutral cold  
appearance. Shinji smirked in amusement and sadistic pleasure for a  
moment before he launched a second offensive. Rei lasted a shorter  
time than Asuka only six second before yielding to Shinji. Shinji,  
instead of gloating or saying nothing, simply wiped a thin, red line  
off of his face before waking away. As he passed the two girls, they  
heard him murmur, "That's the first time in a long time that some one  
drew blood from me. Maybe you two aren't hopeless cases after all.  
Asuka's fuming glare provided more amusement for him, and he was on  
the verge of bursting into laughter until he left the dojo.

Far below the surface of Tokyo-3, Runa Tokisaka was diligently  
working on the maintenance of the MAGI computer system. At least,  
that was what she was supposed to be doing. She had already finished that and was currently learning all the nuances of the main facility of NERV. It was surprising how many unlisted passages and entryways there were on just the first five levels alone.

Boring… Boring… Boring…

Runa eventually switched off between playing an online arcade game and searching for data on NERV's secret files. Trash, trash, nudie pics, trash, some criminal records… Runa suddenly stopped, finding something that actually caught her interest.

"Hmm… An Eva graveyard… I wonder what an angel could do with THAT at its disposal… Nothing good, that's for sure." Runa logged off of her computer before packing up to go home.

"Well, how are my boys?" Runa asked as she walked into their three bedroom apartment. She stopped, then sighed in frustration seeing both Shinji and Kyosuke sprawled on the ground, out cold. A vein popped up on her forehead, and she drew twin pistols from her belt. After sparing a second to make sure they were loaded with rubber bullets. She pointed them at her bothers, and opened fire. Screams of Pain could be heard throughout the neighborhood. After a few minutes of these ungodly sounds, silence reigned again.

"Ow… Runa, did you have to shoot us like that? It hurts way too much." Kyosuke complained, sounding more like a six year old child than his normal self.

"Hmph… maybe next time you shouldn't get drunk an pass out. Then I'll be a lot less likely to shoot you." Runa huffed at him, fire dancing across her face.

"Alright, alright Shinji and I are sorry for falling asleep, okay?" Kyosuke said trying to calm his twin down. Shinji just did his best o stay out of their way.

"Oh, fine. I'll forgive you for this." Runa sighed, annoyed at giving in, but feeling it was necessay at the moment. "Now, I was looking through some of the NERV security files, and this is what I found out…"

Yes cliff hangers are cruel to readers, but I like it this way right now, and I'm tired. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'm going to try and update some of my other stuff before this one. Next update will push it to 10,000+ words! Be happy!


	8. Lucky 13

Shinji Tokisaka

By Type-00

Chapter 8- Lucky Thirteen

"So, a graveyard filled with the cast off EVAs that weren't sufficient enough… Interesting…" Kyosuke meditated over the new information that Runa had given him. "The only thing that keeps them from becoming fully functional is the lack of an S2 organ, which all the working EVAs and angels have. I wonder what would happen if an angel managed to reach those…"

"My guess? It could infect them and create a miniature army of angel/EVA hybrids. We have enough trouble with just one angel at a time. If there were multiple angels at once, I don't want to know what that would be like." Runa replied, shuddering at the carnage that the dozen or so EVAs could cause should they ever be resurrected as angels.

"They could be used to our advantage, with our powers, who knows what they could be capable of?" Shinji gave his opinion of the possible use of the dead EVAs. Both Runa and Kyosuke nodded in agreement, though neither of the two thought that it would work like they were hoping. "It would be better if we just left them alone I think. I'd don't want NERV or SEELE to know what's going on. Did you find out who the Fifth Child was Runa?" Kyosuke inquired.

Runa sighed, "Unfortunately, the files haven't arrived except in paper form for one Ritsuko Akagi, so we won't know until everyone else does, if not later." Kyosuke scowled at this, irritation showing clearly on his face.

"Well, surprises keep life interesting, might as well deal with it and not worry too much. Worrying never helped anyone, isn't that right my dearest brother?" Shinji teased him lightly, earning a retaliatory swipe from Kyosuke. Kyosuke tried to act annoyed, but he grinned despite himself.

"I guess you're right, but I can be annoyed if I want to." Kyosuke retorted.

"Don't you have a _date_ right about now? With Komugi?" Kyosuke paled as he heard Runa pointed inquiry, and immediately began racing around the apartment, gathering his clothes. He had been late to one date, and that had been more than enough to terrify the young mutant into living with Shiro for a few months.

Shinji watched with amusement, then commented to his sister, "I guess he'll be moving out of here to spend time with the love of his live, eh Sis?"

Runa smiled at him, "Yep, probably we'll never see him again without that pink accessory he calls a girlfriend. I suppose I would like to see him alive again… Maybe we should help him out?"

"Let's give him a few minutes. Let him sweat a little." Shinji replied. Runa smirked in agreement, and turned to watch her twin run around as if the apocalypse was here.

The next day, the three pilots arrive at NERV for an unexpected synch test. Both Shinji and Rei were neutral about this, but Asuka, always the Firebrand, complained loudly.

"I understand why we need these stupid tests, but why couldn't it wait until later in the week, when we were supposed to have it?" the bridge crew could feel her anger from their seats, and more than a few wondered if the Eva was secured well enough to prevent a berserk Second Child from destroying the majority of the Geofront.

"Calm down Asuka! We wanted this test because we'll need the most recent results possible to see how the Fifth Child measures up to you three."

"Wait, _Fifth_ Child? There are only three of us here, and a new pilot makes four. Where did you get the Fifth Child?"

"I'm the Fourth Child; I heard that the Third was selected a little after you Asuka, but that he died." Shinji replied to the redhead.

"He was murdered somewhere out in the country seven or eight years ago. He had been living alone the last three years, and I guess his luck had finally run out, and he met the wrong drifter…" Ritsuko added her thoughts into this little revelation.

"He was living _alone_? What about his parents? Did they die or something?" Asuka demanded, wanting to hear the rest of the story, no longer annoyed with attending the extra test.

"Well, his mother died when he was four, but his father left him less than a week afterwards. He was supposed to be picked up by a relative, but the relative never showed up here, and he ended up wandering around the country. At that point, it was only a matter of time before he died."

"What kind of father abandons his own child? He should be castrated and killed for something like that!" Asuka exclaimed, filled with righteousness about the morality of child care.

Ritsuko smirked, "I'll be sure to tell Commander Ikari what you think about his parenting methods." Hearing this, Asuka blanched in horror, and fell silent.

"That's enough of the deep, dark, secrets; let's finish the test so I can go home." Misato complained, trying to break the awkward silence. She succeeded, and everyone returned to monitoring the status of the First, Second, and Fourth Child.

A Few Days Later…

"Run the final safety checks… All green. Proceed with the activation." Ritsuko announced over the P.A. system. With an affirming nod from Misato, she opened a link to EVA-03.

"Okay, we're ready to begin now. Are you alright in there?" The pilot nodded. "Good, now just concentrate. No need to push yourself on the activation test, just see if you can get the EVA moving." Another nod. "Commence data collection. Let's see what we can do." The pilot's eyes closed in concentration, and Ritsuko's attention was diverted to the readings on the screen. She watched as the synch ration inched closer and closer to the absolute border line, and just when it crossed over, everything started to go wrong.

"Dr. Akagi! The pulses are reversing! The EVA is going out of control! I think it's going berserk!"

"The restraints on the arms and legs are beginning to break! In a few minutes, this beast is gonna be on a rampage!"

As the slightly garbled status reports from all the stations came in, one voice made itself clearly heard in the Doctor's mind. It was the one voice she hadn't expected to hear during the test.

It was the voice of the technician scanning for a blue pattern. The mark of an Angel.

"Dr. Akagi! I'm detecting a Blue Pattern! It's coming from Evangelion Unit 03!" He screamed, causing even more panic within the control room.

"WHAT! The Eva is an Angel!" Both Ritsuko and Misato exclaimed, disbelief showing in their voices. All doubt was erased from everyone's mind, as the EVA's, mouth opened, revealing teeth, as it let out an unearthly roar.

Then Everything Went White

"An explosion at the activation site? Are there any survivors? Is Misato alright!" The voice of the distressed German pilot echoed through the command center, and technicians and mechanics made last minute preparations.

"We don't know the answers to your questions. We lost communication with it almost immediately afterwards. We did, however, receive some data from just before the explosion. They had detected a Blue Pattern. That means that an angel did this, and that we will need the Evangelions." Kyosuke replied. Without the sibling teasing he often received from his younger brother and sister while living with them, he reverted to a cool and calculating warrior. "I'll be commanding the three of you during this operation. I want all three EVA's loaded onto the transports and dispatch to intercept the angel, the former Unit-03."

For a moment, all three pilots were silent, and then Asuka nervously asked, "Th-The former Unit-03? Does that mean…"

"Yes. Unit-03 was infested by an Angel, and has now become one."

"Did they get the pilot out of it?" Shinji calmly asked, though a slight edge could be seen in his eyes.

"Unknown. Most likely, the pilot died in the explosion, or was killed by the angel shortly after it manifested itself," Came the cold retort. "Pilots, get to your EVAs and prepare to move out!"

Within two hours, all three EVAs were in position for battle, hooked up two their power cables, and armed to the teeth. After all EVAs were suitably armed, Kyosuke outlined the battle plan.

"Asuka, you will take the point position. Shinji, you and Rei will be station as a second line of defense, because Unit-02 is more advanced than both of your EVAs. If Asuka fails I want you two to work in unison to take the Angel out. Understood?" Both of them nodded, while Asuka trembled with rage.

"Are you insinuating that I will fail? That I'm not good enough to beat this angel?"

Kyosuke's reply was short, "Yes."

Before Asuka could retaliate, he explained his reasoning. "Unit-03 is built from the same blueprints as Unit -02, and so should be equal to it in terms of power, speed, maneuverability, etc., etc. Unfortunately, its already formidable combat abilities have been reinforced by those of the Thirteenth Angel. Unit-02 should be capable of going toe-to-toe with it, but we want to keep the lesser ability EVAs as a backup line of defense." This line of reasoning seemed to calm Asuka, and she braced herself for combat without a second wave of rants.

The pilots waited in complete silence for the Angel. Finally, after what seemed like hours, an advance post spotted it, and was the promptly destroyed. Asuka crouched down into a more favorable position for a charge, and then all three pilots heard something unexpected over the communications link.

"I will command this mission Major Tokisaka."

All three pilots froze, and in the crucial moment, the Thirteenth Angel attacked Unit-02. Asuka screamed in fury, but that quickly turned to fear and horror as she was decimated by the possessed Unit-03.

Neither of the two remaining pilots said anything as this occurred, they simply sharpened their gaze of where the Angel was at, preparing for a second surprise attack. As they waited, they began to feel the gaze of NERV's commander watching them.

It was unsettling.

They didn't wait long. Within thirty seconds, the beast that Unit-03 had become lurched over the hill. Rei allowed herself some surprise at how slowly it seemed to move, and that was all it needed.

Within the blink of an eye, EVA-03 closed the distance between itself and Unit-00. Rei barely deflected its first blow, and before she could retaliate, Shinji was rushing to assist her. His progressive knife met the corrupted blade of the EVA turned Angel, and gave Rei the breathing space she needed to avoid the same fate as Asuka's lone stand. Both EVAs began to circle around their possessed brother, as two warriors will before the battle. During this, Shinji noticed an important factor.

The intact Plug was still in the Angel. The pilot was still alive inside of it.

The angel sensed his hesitation, and charged. Shinji barely parried the attack, but instead of pushing his opponent away, he drew it closer to him. Surprise hit his system as he felt it begin to infest him, but he managed to grasp the Entry Plug, and pull it out of the Angel. The Angel, deprived of its hostage, roared and threw EVA-01 against the mountain, leaving Rei alone.

During Shinji's brief struggle with it, however, Rei had not been idle. She had picked up her discarder positron rifle, and aimed it towards the dueling titans. As Shinji was tossed aside, she locked on to the Angel's head. As it turned to destroy its final opponent, she pulled the trigger. As the glowing energy began to obliterate the Angel, Re uttered something under her breath that would have disturbed the Supreme Commander of NERV had he been able to hear what the words were.

"Die, Motherfucker."

"Shinji began to regain consciousness slightly after the battle ended. He turned to look at the Entry Plug his EVA held, but saw it had been crushed by the falling body of the Thirteenth Angel. Slight panic pulsed in his veins, and he quickly moved it from beneath the fallen behemoth. He ejected himself, and hurried to the emergency hatch on the plug. As he finally pried it open, he looked at the condition of the child within, and surprise filled his face as he learned the identity of his new comrade-in-arms.

Okay, 8th chapter is DONE!

A little bit is revealed here, but I also have a new dilemma to deal with.

Who will the Pilot of Unit-03 be? Should I leave Touji as the designated Fifth Child? Or have someone else join the ranks of the pilots? Please vote on this, as it would help me figure out where I'm going with this.

Also, where could I get the part of Evangelion called: "Girlfriend of Steel"? I think this is a magna, but I want to see if I want to add the characters that appear in it into this. Mana seems to be an interesting character, but I haven't seen her as she would be in the actual series to think about her… Help a brother out, with you?

I am taking a temporary hiatus on this story. I lose too much sleep on it, and I have to worry about fourth quarter grades now. I've been neglecting my other stories and written projects as well, and want some work done on those too.

…Besides, less reviews less people reading this less need to write.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want to reach me, e-mail me at or ShadowKnight. 


	9. Fifth Child Revealed

Shinji Tokisaka- Chapter 9-Fifth Child Revealed

"Pilot Tokisaka here. The Fifth Child is alive, but needs immediate medical attention." Shinji's voice revealed no emotion, despite the surprise of the new pilot's identity.

"Understood. Return to your Eva and await pickup. Tokisaka out." His brother replied, terminating the connection. Shinji nodded unconsciously, before picking up his unconscious comrade, shifting them into a more comfortable position. Despite his cold attitude, Shinji allowed himself a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just fine." Despite her unconscious state, Hikari Horaki seemed to relax, Shinji's voice reaching her even in the depths of slumber. He stayed right by her side, until the roar of NERV's VTOLs reached his ears. Hikari was loaded up, and Shinji allowed his mask of indifference to fall back in place as he returned to his Evangelion.

--- --- --- ---

1 Week Later

--- --- --- ---

"Dr. Akagi, you've had one week to investigate the cause of the infestation and subsequent loss of Eva Unit 03. What has your department discovered about this?"

Ritsuko rubbed her temples, flinching when she used too much pressure on her still sore skull. "We still haven't reached any definite conclusions, but several members of the investigation team have theorized that the Eva became infested en route to the test site. The carrier had passed through a cloud, and reported strange electrical activity as they passed through. As this seemed to have no effect on the plane, we assumed that it was just a freak occurrence with no lasting effects."

"No lasting effects? You call the destruction of our testing base, the death of dozens of NERV personnel, and damage to the Eva no lasting effect?!"

"No sir, we had no idea that an electrical disturbance could in fact be an Angel. We have been unable to predict their abilities each time they have appeared. This time is no different."

"What is the status of the Fifth Child?"

"Ms. Horaki is still unconscious, but be assured her awakening is only a matter of time. In fact, it's surprising that she hasn't woken up yet."

"I see, continue with your investigation. Make sure we all receive a copy of your findings."

"I will do that sir."

--- --- --- ---

Asuka was stressed. Her friend had been nearly killed in her first activation test, and had been in a coma ever since they had defeated the Angel. 'Since Shinji and Rei had beaten the angel.' she thought to herself bitterly. Ever since the Fourth Child had shown up, Asuka had been having more and more trouble with the angels. With the Twelfth, she hadn't even been involved, but with this last angel, she had been crushed, leaving Super Shinji and Wondergirl to clean up after her. Now, a week later, Misato had aid that she had received a report that Asuka should start seeing a Psychologist, citing her short temper and poor teamwork. Asuka had proceeded to go berserk, before Misato pointed out she was only proving their point.

At this point, the pressure inside of Asuka was building up with no release. It was only a matter of time until it burst.

--- --- --- ---  
Rei was reluctant to visit her unconscious co-pilot, but Shinji had somehow talked her into it. She had never really gotten to know the class representative, but from what she had observed, she was a hardworking girl, who excelled at her academic career. After several minutes of thinking, Rei realized she didn't know the girl at all. She had always just been another face in the crowd, another brick in the wall. Now, they were bound together by fate and duty, by camaraderie, and perhaps in the future, friendship. If they were to become friends, they would have to learn more about each other. Rei vowed to herself to make the effort to learn about Hikari, and if it was reciprocated, to become her friend. It was the least she could do.

--- --- --- ---

End Chapter 9

--- --- --- ---

I know that it's ridiculously short, but it's been over a year since I touched this. I'll try to get back in the groove for the story, but it could take awhile, especially now that I've got college to worry about. On the bright side, I theoretically have more free time to work on stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
